Calling DS 55........................
DISCLAIMER: This page contains *MY* experiences, knowledge and opinions. They are *NOT* cast in stone for all applications. Dispatching is singularly unique to each application, and as such, every Dispatchers experiences, knowledge and opinions *WILL* be different. This is offered to the community as a beginning point to some basic knowledge and understanding. Who is the Dispatcher? The Dispatcher is responsible for the safe and efficient *guidance* of the trains on their territory(s). It is you, the Engineer and Conductor who is responsible for the safe and efficient *movement* of your train. In the simplest terms, we give you permission and you make it happen. I have seen/worked with great dispatchers. I have seen/ridden along with great train crews. Likewise, I have seen individuals working these positions who should have investigated an exciting career in the fast food industry and had the attitudes to match. Think of it this way. We are a team. You want to have a good, safe run and I want to see to it that happens in the very best way possible. I am in charge of routes, switches and signals. You are in charge of a massive railroad train going down the tracks. Clear understanding and co-operation are key for all of us for this to work. I don't talk *at* you, I talk *to* you. I understand that in any trip thousands of things can go wrong, from the more common hot boxes, failed traction motors/locomotives and dragging equipment, to heart attacks in locomotive cabs and including the horrific incident of striking someone or something on the tracks ahead. I am poised to expect the unexpected, and to make sure you are safe and alive. I am friendly, courteous, understanding and helpful. I clearly understand that stressful situations can and do occur and to act and react accordingly. I am that voice on the radio that is your link to the railroad and your specific needs. What does the Dispatcher do exactly? Modern day Dispatchers are multitasking individuals. Quite often, on the larger railroads and districts, a Dispatcher can have up to 8 computer monitors in front of him, all assigned to different tasks. They are aware and familiar with every piece of track assigned to them, and often go on qualifications trips with train crews to familiarize themselves with the territory, its special needs and circumstances. The Dispatcher, just like the train crews, must know and understand weather, track grade profiles, speed restrictions, train makeup (HPT, engine locations within the consist) and special instructions unique to that territory. A type Q or Z train, for example is going to behave and go over the territory entirely differently than a type K, H or M train. My job is to to provide you with the shortest, most efficient route according to your train makeup. On the Run8/RTS server I most often do that by means of CTC (or Centralized Traffic Control). The three most popular Dispatching interfaces right now are External Dispatcher, TSCAD and TD3. These screens provide me with an overall view of the territory, its switches and signals, and allows me to route trains in single blocks, all the way up to an entire territory. A Dispatcher, like a good chess player, plans his moves far ''in advance, but is also ready to completely rewrite the plan and implement it at a moments notice according to the changing circumstances and needs. Remember all those things I mentioned that I have to know? Those are all factored in. Lets look at the example of Westbound trains leaving Needles headed for Goffs. 32 miles. Set of crossovers at Ibis. Seems simple enough. Should be able to knock that out easily. A type K, H or M train typically leaves Needles with an HPT of somewhere between 1.5 and 2.0 (if its lucky) and will take ''two full hours in real time to travel just 32 miles. ''This is on double track, which is normally used in one direction for each main. If you take one of these trains out, I am committing that Main for two full hours. I can use the other main to run around if need be, but that often complicates Eastbounds trying to get into Needles. Then there is the issue of a Q, Z or ATK spawning behind you as you depart town. Run around? Use the Eastbound Main? Make the priority train wait ? (which you seriously shouldn't do - remember that co-operation part?) This is just one such example of what a Dispatcher faces every day. This is why the plan ahead is so critical. Knowing how far a Z train will go in say three hours vs an M train? Where do I allow the Z to pass? do I put the M in a siding? What happens when the program throws a hotbox or dragging equipment into the mix and one of these trains has to stop? I have to mentally rewrite the plan and implement the new plan. My first priority is to keep everyone moving safely and efficiently while minimizing delays. Sometimes its as simple breathing. Other days it is just short of Nuclear Physics. Still in all, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Working with a Dispatcher ''Key Information: What train (symbol and engine number), direction, location (please be VERY specific) and what you want to do/where you want to go and where you want to STOP whenever you initially call in. '' Until AI is unveiled and Sean decides how this is going to work, these will be generalities and not official in any way. I would assume that an Engineer would select an available train from the list to run manually (non-AI), download it and spawn it. At that point, the Engineer should contact the Dispatcher and provide him with the Critical information listed above. The Dispatcher will then line up the route as you have requested it and away you go on signal indication. This will either be done on the Sim Radio console in each engine cab and the Dispatchers console or the communications system that is typed in the Sim or Teamspeak. That's a Sean decision down the road. An interesting sidelight and currently ongoing discussion and decision for Sean to make down the road. In the Real World, Engineers see only track and signals. They can't see the Dispatchers Board and what is going on. I, for one (again my *personal* opinion) agree with this concept completely to adhere to prototypical operation as much as possible. Likewise, Dispatchers when on duty don't ride trains and should not be out in the field unless absolutely necessary to look something over that specifically relates to their duties. (Sim necessity) Something that we on the California Server have also been doing is "calling signals". This is an audio or typed alert to the Dispatcher that a train is passing a signal that displays *anything* but a clear signal. (you don't need to call clear signals) Many railroads have specific formats in which to transmit these calls, and you will be fine so long as the information is all there in some manner. What the Dispatcher needs to read and/or hear is: Lead engine number, direction of travel, signal aspect (downloadable on signal charts from Run8 Studios and Depot), location (either a CP or MP) and what track you are on (Main 1, Main 2, Yard Lead, etc). This is not required of you if you aren't yet comfortable with it, but it is a *huge* help to your Dispatcher to call attention to a signal that did not display clear for whatever reason (which should be what the Dispatcher intended) An Example: "BNSF 5555E, advance approach, CP Hodge, M2". Reading or hearing that, I will check my screen to make sure that is what is supposed to be happening and you are going where you wanted to go. Many folks on the California Server are great at this. Watch and listen and you will pick it up easily. Radio/Typing Etiquette. Ok, first of all your Dispatchers don't expect perfection when communicating. Relax, and just think about what you want to say. If there is a pause in the conversation, we assume you are thinking about what you want to say, how to say it and then broadcasting it. Take your time and do *NOT* be shy or hesitate when doing this. We all make radio mistakes (even Dispatchers) *Normally* done, the conversation should go something like this: (Me) "DS 55 to the BNSF 5555W, over" (over is used when you are handing the conversation back to the other person) (You) BNSF 5555W, over (Me) BNSF 5555W, Ill be putting you in the siding at Ash Hill to get two trains by you, over. (You) BNSF 5555W going in the siding at Ash hill for two Westbound, roger (Me) BNSF 5555W, that is correct. Dispatcher out. (You) BNSF 5555W out. (out is used when you are done with your part of the conversation) Now while it may seem repetitive, there is an excellent reason. Whenever a verbal instruction/message is given to a train *BOTH* the Dispatcher and the train must *CLEARLY* understand the message and its meaning and that meaning is verified. That's why the message is issued, repeated and acknowledged. Let me give you another example. (You) "UP 5555N to DS 55, over" (UP uses North and South on the Mojave - BNSF uses East and West)) (Me) "DS 55, over" (You) "UP 5555N, Detector at MP 363.9 has us stopped at Summit for a hotbox. Requesting permission for a reverse movement to set out the car at Monolith. Over. (Me) "DS 55 to the UP 5555N, you have permission to make a reverse movement Southbound between CP Summit and CP Monolith on Main 2, setting out one car. I'll need the reporting marks please and the setout track location. Over." (You) "UP 5555N understands we have permission to make a reverse movement Southbound between CP Summit and CP Monolith on Main 2 to set out one car, CN 123456 at Monolith. Over. Seems right, doesn't it? One small flaw. There is a siding between the mains at Monolith, and THAT'S where they intend to put the car. They have permission to make the move, but didn't specify which track. (Me) "DS 55 to the UP 5555N. Which track at Monolith? Over." (You) "UP 5555N. Sorry about that. The siding between the mains. Over." (Me) Negative Sir. Please set that out on the North Monolith Lead. Over." (You) " 5555N. Setout on the North Monolith Lead. Over." (Me) "That is correct 5555N. Dispatcher out" (You) "UP 5555N out" This is why when you do anything that is not in your signaled direction of travel or out of the ordinary, the Dispatcher needs to be involved. Now when the Carman shows up to fix the car, rather than working between the mains and most likely getting run over, he can work safely on an industrial lead. Lastly (for now) I *cannot* overemphasize enough the request to simply relax, watch, listen and learn ''and ask questions!!!! First of all, we are entirely approachable and secondly, questions are how we all learn. Your Dispatchers are here to get you over the railroad as safely and quickly as possible. See you on the railroad! DS55 (RXRBear) out.